In recent years, 3D displays which display 3D images are becoming widely popular. In addition, there is increasing need for 3D cameras which capture 3D images to be displayed on such 3D displays. Typical 3D cameras capture stereo images by using two pairs of a lens and a sensor.
Methods of generating depth data indicative of the depth of stereo images using stereo images captured by such a 3D camera are known. For example, corresponding points for each pixel are detected in the stereo images and a disparity value between the corresponding points is calculated, thereby generating depth data. Then, various processing is allowed to be performed on the stereo images by using the so generated depth data.